Toaru Majutsu to Kagaku no Faker
by the fakerking
Summary: A new student and childhood friend of Touma,return his memories,and the ability to control imagine breaker,now has a level 5,Touma and Ryuji have to work together to stop a magican from kill index and last order ToumaxMisaka,OCxMisaki and AccelaretorxWorst!AU where Misaka knows about the magic side,and Misaki Mental Out is more than just controling a person's mind and actions
1. Chapter 1

Toaru majutsu to kagaku no Faker

Disclaimer:I don't own Toaru series,but if i owned Touma and Misaka would be canon

Chapter 1:The new student and level 5

Academy city,a place where everything is more advanced,20 years than the rest of the world,is a city where most of the population are students,and are espers,people who have differents kinds of abilities,and i'm one of them,my name is Hajime Ryuji,and today I'm going help a certain unfortunate friend of mine.

A certain dormitory

"FUKOU DA"-said Kamijou Touma,an unlucky boy with the ability: Imagine Breaker,which negates esper,magical powers and his own lucky."What shoud i do,i forgot to do my homework,Komoe-sensei is going kill me."

DING-DONG,ring the bell,kamijou,open the door and was surprise to see a boy,he was almost the same with,has gray hair,and golden eyes,his clothes are a black jacket,a white shirt ,a jeans and black tennis.

"Are you Kamijou Touma,by any mean?"-asked the person

"Yes,but who are you,and wh-"-Touma couldn't finish the sentence because the boy put something in his right arm

"Don't move,or maybe the bracelet will explode,don't ask,but I'm restrain the Imagine Breaker,I'm gone bring back your memory."-said the boy with a smile.

Touma was shocked,that someone knows about his memory loss,but he couldn't complain,and suddenly,he fell a shock,a very powerful,and...

"Done now do you remember me Touma?"

"Ryuji?,but..."Touma stop asking and was surprise that his memory was back,he remember everything,his birthday and even his chillhood."How did you do that?"

"First you memory wasn't destroyed,it was just sealed,i just unlock,by forcing your brain to remember,second now you can use the imagine breaker at full power,but still will have bad luck,oh by the way,here,copy."

"...How did you have my homework,and how did you find me?"

"I have my ways,and you gonna be late,just copy and give me back at school,bye."-said Ryuji leaving.

Touma just did what he said and still was surprise but didn't complain and rush to the school.

* * *

In a certain high school

"everybody,we have a new student,please introduce yourself"-said Komoe-sensei

"My name is Hajime Ryuji,It's nice to known all of you."

Touma was shocked to see his friend transfer to his school,but things didn't end.

"KYAAAAA"-all the girls scream except for Himegami,and fukiyose.

"Long time no see Himegami"-said Ryuji.

"Yes,it's been a long time 2 years I think." answer Himegami.

All the boys where glaring at him except for Touma and Tsuchimikado

"What a interesting character isn't he Kami-nyan"said Tsuchimikado

"..."-Touma was shocked and didn't say a world.

Tsuchimikado didn't understand,and was gonna ask what was wrong,but is answer came right after.

"what's with the long face Touma,are you ok? "asked Ryujin

"Do you known Kamijou-chan,Hajime-chan?"asked komoe-sensei.

"Yes,i'm his childhood friend,and you can call me Ryuji,Komoe-sensei"

Suddely the hole room was staring Touma,who only said:"Fukou-da".

During lunch Ryuji didn't have time to lunch,be cause everybody has asking questions to him like:where do you live,how did you meet Kamijou,How did you meet Himegami,what is your power and your only didn't answer the last one,but people will know after lunch.

"everybody please look over here."-said Komoe-sensei

Suddenly enter a men with white coat and only said

"I'm here to say about the two new levels 5 in this city,first one:

Hajime Ryuji,power name:reinforcement and projection,and second:Kamijou Touma power name:Imagine are at the same level,which means they are the stronger in the hole academy city,that's all."

The man suddenly leave,and everybody lock from Touma to Ryuji

"EHHHHHHHHHHH"-the role room scream.

In the way to home,Touma asked Ryuji

"Are you follow me?"

"No,i live in the same dormitory,that's my way to home,so I'm note follow you,so andyour memory,better,or not?"

"A lot better,i have to tell biribiri the news."

"Who,wait,she is your girlfriend?."

Suddenly Ryuji was flying.

"D-don't say things like that,i only like her,that's all,and i can hide my feelings,very well and I don't have courage to tell her."

"That's not like you but whatever" said Ryuji.

The two friends,enter the dorm,only to let everything there and have a not so fated encounter,with two other level 5."

Author notes: My first story,so please review,and tell me your opinions,and sorry for the bad grammar.


	2. Chapter 2

Toaru majutsu to kagaku no Faker

disclaimer in the 1st chapter

Chapter 2:Old and new

Friends,old and new enemies

"Touma,I'm hungry,give me food."said a girl in nun clothes,she appears to be younger than Touma and Ryuji

"Hai,Index-san,just wait a minute,i'm gonna out so it shouldn't take too long to...,what are you doing here."-Touma ask Ryuji that enter after him.

"Hello,my name is Ryuji,is nice to meet you Index-san."-said Ryuji ignoring Touma question.

"Hi,but who are you Ryuji-san,and how you known my name?"

"I'm Touma childhood friend,and Touma said your name,and i saw you during the morning"-said Ryuji with a smile.

"Oh,and what brings you here?"

"Touma food,of course,I hope you didn't lose the touch,remember,I bring your memory back."

"EEEEEEEEH"-scream index shocked"How did you do that,didn't I destroy Touma memory's!"-said Index

"Actually,no you almost destroy my memories,the Imagine breaker protect them from being destroy,but made look like it was destroied."said Touma has he finish cooking.

"Oh,yea,i forgot,here Index-san,a present from the church,they asked me bring here,since i'm living here now."-said Ryuji,giving Index a new mobile church for her.

"How you known that was destroyed,and your connection with the church,what is it?"-said Touma.

"Before i tell you...Itadakimasu"(thanks for the food)-said Ryuji,follow by Index and Touma.

**After lunch**

"So,let me get this strait,you actually knowns everybody in amakusa,and they give you a new walking church,because your going stay in academy city."-said Touma

"Yes,that's all folks"-Ryuji said leaving the room"see you tomorrow,Touma,Index."

"Bye,until tomorrow."said Touma and Index in unison.

MEANWHILE IN TOKIWADAI

"Tomorrow is the day,that we will help in other schools for one week,so remember to form a group and choose a school."-said the dorm master."and Misaka-san,the chairwoman wants to see you."-she completes.

Misaka Mikoto,the strongest electromaster,the railgun,Tokiwadai no ace,a girl who everybody knows has the 3rd level 5,but this will change today.

When Misaka enters in the room,she met with a someone who she dislike,the other level 5 in Tokiwadai,mental out, the queen Shokuhou Misaki.

"Well,now that you two are here,I have 2 things to talk,first one:both of you are now the 4th and 6th stronger in academy city.

"WHAT"-screams Misaka surprise for the information,while Misaki,only ask"Who is the new number 1?"

"Actually 2 have the title of strongest,they are:Hajime Ryuji and Kamijou Touma."

Misaka was surprise that Touma was a level 5 but and was gonna ask what are their powers but...

"Can you please repeat the first name please."-said Missaki with a mixture of anger and happiness in her Misaka was acytualy surprise to see anger in Shokuhou,she is always calm,but didn't question.

"Hajime Ryuji,but why do you ask,Shokuhou-san"

"Nothing just curiosit."-she said regain her calm self

"Now the second one:you two will be forming a pair."

"WHY DO I HAVE TO WORK WHIT HER"-said misaka,angry,losing her calm,by only think on work with her.

"Well only the two of you choose this school,and your pair that would be Kuroko Shinrai will be working which judgement,so the two of you will be assign to this class that's all."

When leaving Misaki asked a strange question to Misaka.

"Do you like Touma?"-and suddely

Misaki almost went flying,almost because she dodged.

"D-don't say t-things like this i don't' like at all is just that he always do things with out thing o-of c-course i couldn't like him,yes i'm just worried."said-misaka in a hurry.

Misaki could only laugh about Misaka reaction,when a **RING-RING** could be listened,it was Misaka cellphone.

"...",Misaka was shocked to see what the mensage was saying.

"What's wrong,Misaka-san?"

"...He got his memory got his memory back"-she said while tears we're forming in her eyes.

"I's impossible,they were destroyed,so I's impossible,only if..."

"Only if what?"asked Misaka whipping the tears

"Forget,his imagine breaker would stop it."

After that the two went back to their rooms only to not sleep,from think too much.

IN A CERTAIN PLACE

"So it has begun thus it means an end to the 103.000 grimors,or should i say INDEX LIBRORUM PROHIBITORUM"-said a men with grave voice,that could destroy people only for talking

"Don't you dare to forget,LAST ORDER,she end the SISTERS could destroy everthing-shi-shi"said the man with an annoying voice

"But still we need both of them,did you forget,the books,have an infinite knowledge,and with last order you could control the sister."said a man a girl with serious tone,but still could be called cute

"I't doesn't matter,i only want my revenge against Hajime Ryuji for what he did to me"-said a men which a scar that cut through his left eye to his mouth,and only revenge was what he thinks

"Silence,i agreed that we need to think on what to do but now that things star to move on the way wish,we can do things more calm end finally put our plan to end the confrontation from science and magic"-said the last man,who,didn't show any emotion

ONE DAY LATER IN A CERTAIN HIGH SCHOOL

"Good morning everybody,today we have a two new student and two Tokiwadai students,will be here for helping people,first the two new students that Yomikawa asked to student here."

"Sensei,do you mean two people who are in her house."-said Touma with fear in his voice

"What's wrong Touma,you look a little pale,are you ok?-ask Ryuji

Touma didn't have a chance to respond because yomikawa enter in the class to show the 2 new students,but knowing that only 2 persons could go to the school in yomikawa house,he was scared

"Treat them well,because,they are violent and Touma,one of them said that the 2 you can resolve things,and you said that was ok."-said yomikawa"Well,now here they are,come on enter."

The whole class suddenly feel scared of the first student,after all he was the former strongest level 5,someone who everybody fear except for a few who knew his real self

"Tsk,why do i have to do t..."but he didn't finish after notice Touma

"Yo,weakest"-said accelarator almost turning his collar on

"Strongest"-said Touma which out showing fear,and the whole class room was surprise,they never saw Touma that serious.

"Eh,so this is a class room,it's quite big."said a girl who look like Misaka Mikoto except that her boobs are bigger and she is more tall

"My name is WORST,and I don't have any relation ship which the rail gun except that i'm a electromaster."-said Worst.

Suddenly the door open reveling two girls one that Touma recognize,and the other Ryuji give a smile.

"Well look's like the 2 students from tokiwadai are her,everybody say hello to Misaka Mikoto,railgun and Shokuhou Misaki,mental out.

"Hello ,my name is Misaka Mikoto,it's an honor being here with you all end I hope I can be of any help tell me."Mikoto stop and them notice Touma,suddenly her face became a little red

"Yo biribiri"-said Touma turning his head down to hide his blush,and to avoid the death glare from the others.

"Hello everybody my name is Shokuhou Misaki,I hope being of any help for you."-the boys where think that are on heaven,but she said one more thing.

"It's been a awhile Ryu-kun,said Misaki,witch a real never had seen one of theses from shokuhou.

"Yeah it's been awhile Misa-chan."-said Ryuji,who notice the death glare of almost everybody in the class.

Accelerator only go to his seat that was in Touma's left,while Worst was in Ryujin Right,Misaka,and Misaki where right behind Touma and Ryujin.

"FUKOU-DA"-that's all that Touma said after see that his life has gonna be a total mess

Author notes: This chapter was more to show the characters,the villains and i think the ending was a bit rushed,so maybe i change,so remember this my first story,so review do give suggestions on what to do and sorry about grammar errors


	3. Chapter 3

Toaru majutsu to kagaku no Faker

Disclaimer:I don't own Toaru series,but if I owned Touma and Misaka would be canon

Chapter 3:Trouble always appears in the worst time

Touma just sigh has he think on his day so far

_"First the class had to change places,and I lost my place on the window,second why Biri-biri and Misaki choose this school and why I'm in a place like this."_-Touma thinks,after all in his left is Accelerator in what would be his older place,behind he have Misaka,and on his right,his childhood friend Ryuji,Touma could only shiver as he thinks that his new place is almost like a war zone,Accelerator wants his rematch,Misaka was just being ladylike,and Ryuji just want to fight Accelerator,so how bad could things end.  
_"This is,too good ,it's a dream,after all I'm next to my childhood friend,in my left,in my right I have MISAKA WORST,and behind me I have Misa-chan,how lucky this way to good,well I just hope nothing bad happens."_-thinks Ryuji with a smile,the lesson continue until lunch time  
"Touma,come here,we need to talk."-said Misaka,with annoying face.  
"What you want biri-biri."  
"What did you mean by,having your memory back,wasn't it destroyed."  
"Actually,no,Misaka-san."-said Ryuji"It was just sealed,so I just unlock,using a bracelet that restrain imagine breaker,and "gave" Touma back his memories."-said Ryuji.  
Misaka couldn't express her happiness,and only said  
"Then duel with me,now that you where a level 5,but if you lose you will go on... "The rest was only a whisper.  
"And Touma win you will go on a date whit him."-said Ryuji with a grim in his face,making both Touma an Misaka blush like crazy.  
"This looks like a good idea don't you agree Misaka-san,Touma"-said Misaki,with a grim too  
"Could you Please stop come with strange ideas Ryuji,and you to Misaki."-said Touma blushing like crazy.  
"But that seems fun."-said both in unison.  
At the same time WORST and accelerator where finish lunch,and WORST listen what the four where talking about and said"Why do you don't accept original,are you scared,or maybe you think you weren't very feminine."-said WORST,has she uses her arms to hold her breasts.  
Misaka almost scream but one them she to turn to Ryuji and said:"Fine but only if you and her come has a couple."-she said point to Misaki.  
"OK"-the 2 said in unison"But only if WORST and Accelerator came to."-said Misaki  
"What,no thanks,I prefer stay in home doing nothing."-said accelerator  
"Please,this Misaka want to see the savior and the original in a date,and later you can battle with him again."-said WORST as he listen to the words** battle and again** accelerator quickly accept and turns to Touma,smiling:  
"You better not run,or I will find you and kill you."  
"Y-yes"-Touma was trebling,while Misaki and Ryuji were laugh  
"Misaki,please stop laughing,I was expect Ryuji to do this,but not you."  
Them Misaka,notice something,and sparks come out  
"Touma,why are you calling her by the first name,and you did it quite frequent."-sparks still flying  
"She is my childhood friend,just like Ryuji,we where always seem together."-said Touma remember about how they usually play,and them his face became darker and a sad look on his face  
The class was surprise by the commentary,after all he knew not only Misaka but has childhood friends which the queen,the murderous aura grew around Touma,but he simples ignores,turning to Misaka  
"When ,and where,will be the duel?"  
"Same place where we first duel,but a-about the b-bet,w-will you accept?"-she was all red,and couldn't hide at all,but still she looks to the side trying hide the blush  
"So it works,we hit the jackpot,right"-whisper Ryuji to Misaki  
"Yes Ryu-kun,it works"-said Misaki smiling to Ryuji  
But them a loud noise could be listed and someone came yelling  
"RUN,A NEW GROUP IS INVADING SCHOOL"  
Them everybody except for the LEVELS 5 and WORST  
"Finally some fun,it was getting borred"-said Accelerator has he turn on his collar  
_"Well maybe it is just some false alarm,but still"_-Ryuji thinks as his eyes shine and he enters a battle stance,which the others do too preparing for not only a little group but what looks like an army enter in the class room and attack the group  
Accelerator just stomp on the ground making some of them flying while ,WORST was sending some thunders,Misaka was doing the same thing,but wasn't using that muck power,but she led her guard down,one of the thugs almost hit her,she turns to see who saved her was Misaki  
"Why did you save me,I think that you hate me?"-asked Misaka  
"I don't hate you,Misaka-san,I just don't like your personality"-she said has she somehow cut one of them,and she wasn't using her control  
"What is this women,she shouldn't have any other power,she only could control minds."-said one of the thugs.  
"My power is more than just control people minds."-she said making the thug and some other ones hitting a wall,like she has some force power,but what was surprising the thugs was the combo of Touma and Ryuji,Touma was just punch them,and he was deflecting all attacks the thugs where lunch at them,and ever time they could listen to a high sound,while Ryuji has using different martial arts and each punch you kick was send the thugs to the walls,but the most surprising is that his eyes where shining and his reflexes where far from human reasoning,most like a demon,or even a god,actually fighting them was like fight a god to them  
"WORST,time to end this"-said Misaka,throwing an arcade coin to WORST.  
Both them aim very clairy and them two trails off light,one was dark and the other as more clear,after all that was the move that give Misaka Mikoto her nick name,the Railgun,and worst was her clone could use one as well,even if more weak.  
The two Railguns cleared the path but one of the thugs have so strange equipment,and for everyone surprise it stop Misaka Railgun and send it back to her  
"Take that,receive your own power"-said the thug  
Suddenly Touma jump's in front of Misaka and stop the railgun,but it didn't disaster,what surprises everybody,them Touma trow it back ,but more fast,and the thug couldn't react in time and destroy the machine ending the rest of thugs.  
"Hey strongest,why didn't you finish them in one hit was you always did."  
"I need to see why you two where the new level 5 and now I understand,your battle is going be really fun"-said accelerator smiling  
But their chat was suddenly cut by one voice that was vengefully  
The voice belong to a tall men,his clothes where a black pants,a white skirt which has a red cross and the words Cast in the name of God in black follow by a dark crimson robe but what most calls attention was his scar that cuts from his left eye to his mont  
"They where just a bunch of idiots,but now I can finally,destroy you HAJIME RYUJI"-said the man  
Ryuji only scream  
"KUROKAMI KOUMA"

Authors note:Sorry for the delay,family problems,and if you know any good grammar corrector tell me please,I use one,but he isn't the best so,if there is one sorry for the grammar errors,and sorry if some characters sounded ooc


End file.
